


So Close/Far

by whitchry9



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post Series 1, Reflection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted Broadchurch drabbles that really aren't long enough to warrant their own stories, but deserve to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close/Far

Sometimes she looked at her boys and wondered what they would grow up to be, if they would be like their father.

Like Susan did with Nigel, she wondered if it was already inside them, if it was too late, that no matter what she did or how she raised them, she couldn't change who their father was.

 

Sometimes she hated them for that. But she always hated herself more.

 


End file.
